Brothers
by Marshmallow73
Summary: Because all Uchihas were once children... Child!Itachi and Toddler!Sasuke moments... Pls. R and R...
1. Ichi

A series of ItaSasu fluff drabbles. Can also be viewed as a kinda long oneshot. May or may not be incest. Ages altered so it can be viewed as an AU. Child!Itachi and Toddler!Sasuke moments.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#1 - Night

The soft pitter-patter of rain lulled a young boy slowly into slumber, drumming quite silently on the roofs atop the homes. It was finally the rainy season in the hot village of Konoha, and Uchiha Sasuke was very much happy that he wouldn't be experiencing the sweltering heat waves of summer for a period of 5 months.

Sasuke sighed quietly and grasped his blanket more tightly. Tomorrow would be the last day he would see his brother. Itachi had a week-long mission assigned to him since he just recently became a Chuunin. At the age of just 10, he had enough accomplishments to even beat that of a well-aged Jounin.

There was an audible click that came from the door and it swung open, revealing a tired-looking Itachi with half-lidded eyes. Sasuke smiled. "Nii-san, you're finally here!"

"Sasuke, what are you doing on my bed?" the older Uchiha inquired, suddenly feeling a necessity to just collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

Sasuke promptly leapt off the mattress and rushed off to his brother, embracing him in a tight hug. "Can I sleep with you again, nii-san? Can I, can I, can I? I know tomorrow's the start of your mission so I wanted to spend the night with you here! Is that okay, nii-san?"

Smiling gently, Itachi nodded as he pried Sasuke off his body and went off to the direction of his bed where he lied down swiftly, not even bothering to change his clothes. Sasuke followed him almost immediately.

"Good night, nii-san!" Sasuke blurted out, stirring Itachi from his slumber.

"G'night, Sasuke," he managed softly, carefully wrapping his arms around the small torso of his 5-year-old brother.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#2 - Just Before

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he realized that there wasn't anyone beside him anymore. He patted the empty side of the mattress and was quickly disappointed to find out that there wasn't any trace of warmth left. His eyes widened and he jumped up from the bed, face contorting into a frown.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" He dashed directly to the main door of their house, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of his brother before he would leave for his mission.

"Nii-san, wait!" He skidded to a halt before the half-opened door, surprised to find his father greeting the neighbors a pleasant morning. Fugaku looked quizzically at his son.

"Is there a problem, Sasuke? You look shaken."

"Where's nii-san?!" Sasuke cried out, looking disappointed and desperate. His father took note of this and sighed.

"He's in the kitchen."

And without even thanking his father, Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the kitchen, where he found Itachi sipping tea solemnly. Itachi's voice soothed his mind in a jiffy.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled gently in reply.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#3 - Present

"Would you like some tomatoes, Sasuke?" Mikoto's airy voice filled the dining room in a gentle way. Sasuke nodded in response as his mother handed him the crimson fruit.

"Thanks, kaa-san!"

Mikoto then handed Itachi a tomato before leaving the room to find her stoic husband. Itachi munched on the tomato for a few minutes before he felt a light tug on his arm.

"Hn?"

"Nii-san, I wanna give you something before you leave for the mission later."

Itachi nodded silently as Sasuke fished something from his left pocket. He felt Sasuke's hand on his own, taking note of the coldness of metal and string in his palm.

"I bought it in the festival last Monday with Uruchi-obaa-san, nii-san!" Sasuke chirped, grinning expectantly at his older brother.

Itachi held the thing up. It was a simple necklace, made of black nylon and a few silver charms. He smiled lightly at Sasuke as he put on the necklace. "Thank you."

"Think of it as a good luck charm, nii-san! So that you know I'm always with you wherever you go! Will you promise me that you'll never take it off?"

"I promise, Sasuke," Itachi replied quietly as he took a last sip of his tea. He stood up with much more swagger than usual and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Anyway, where'd you learn that cheesy line?"

Sasuke scowled at him. "Y'know that show that kaa-san always watches? The one with the black woman who interviews people? I think her name was Oprah."

Itachi chuckled inwardly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC

* * *

Leave some love???


	2. Ni

A series of ItaSasu fluff drabbles. Can also be viewed as a kinda long oneshot. May or may not be incest. Ages altered so it can be viewed as an AU. Child!Itachi and Toddler!Sasuke moments.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#4 - Bath

"Raise your arms, Sasuke."

Sasuke did as he was told, just as Itachi scrubbed at his sides furiously with the wash cloth, triggering an enormous amount of giggles from his brother. The older Uchiha grinned when Sasuke started tearing up.

"Geh, nii-san, you're no fair!" Sasuke pouted, facing his brother and mock-poking his forehead.

"Don't move around so much, Sasuke. The bathtub wasn't originally made for 2 people to share."

Sasuke squirmed and sighed as Itachi began scrubbing his back. He liked taking baths with his nii-san. It made him feel as if his brother would always be by his side for a long, long period of time.

"Nii-san, you're going to be gone for a week, right?"

He didn't hear his older brother's response but he instinctively felt him nod.

"… You take care, okay?"

"No need to worry about me, Sasuke," Itachi replied gently, face contorted into a mini-smile. At this, he noted Sasuke didn't look too reassured with his answer and he sighed inaudibly.

"I'm not going to die, Sasuke. I still have a little brother to take care of. Now, would you please scrub my back, otouto?"

Sasuke beamed at his nii-san as he snatched the wash cloth from him playfully.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#5 - Family

Itachi was not an ordinary person, nor was he a normal child. Ever since he was born, he was silent and calm, and was self-disciplined in every way. His father was instantly proud and his mother was utterly awed.

Sasuke was not a normal person, nor was he an ordinary child. Ever since he was born, he carried this innocent ambiance with him along with this virginal beauty. His father was utterly bemused and his mother was instantly ecstatic.

Mikoto had to admit. Both her sons looked _fine_. Fine in a way that you would swoon or freeze in awe when you saw them. She was particularly happy that Uchihas were born with deep, obsidian eyes and contrasting pale skin. Although she was completely confuzzled as to why Itachi had those inexplicable 'lines' under his eyes.

Fugaku never really cared about appearances. He constantly looked over the growth of both his sons, and no, he wasn't biased whenever he speaks to Itachi as if Sasuke was never born. Truth be told, he spoke a lot about Sasuke whenever Itachi was present and Sasuke was not, and he spoke a lot about Itachi whenever Sasuke was present and Itachi was not. It was his own way of pushing his sons to be better.

So when Itachi was in the doorway, hugging Sasuke for the last time since he was going for a long mission, Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other, inwardly grateful that they have raised such _intimate_ and loving boys.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#6 - Inspiration

It has already been 4 days since Itachi's departure. Sasuke was almost always seen helping out around the house and doing errands for his aunt and uncle.

He had this idea that if his nii-san were to come home and find him well-disciplined and helpful, then maybe he would be more proud of him than he already was. Sasuke had his eyes set on that particular goal, so he strived hard to become a better brother.

Fugaku easily noted Sasuke's sudden helpfulness and obedience and on the morning of the 5th day since his older son had gone, he woke up early to talk to Sasuke and find out what had been his inspiration in doing all those kind things.

Upon opening the door to Sasuke's room, he saw him on the bed, snuggled cozily and still snoring lightly. Fugaku walked silently towards the bed and he sat on the side of the mattress, extending his hand to wake Sasuke up.

His tanned hand stopped abruptly when he saw a photograph hidden partly by a hand. He caught a glimpse of a 6-year-old Itachi teaching a 1-year-old Sasuke how to walk.

Thinking for a while, Fugaku stood up quietly and went out the room, no longer feeling the necessity to question his son. Besides, Sasuke could use a day-off for all the good things he had done the previous days.

When he told Mikoto about his finding, his wife smiled elegantly at him and said, "You know, anata, I get the feeling that if you were a teenage girl, you would've squealed." Fugaku merely scoffed. _Oh, you have NO idea._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC

* * *

Leave some love??? And probably advice on what next??? xDD


	3. San

A series of ItaSasu fluff drabbles. Can also be viewed as a kinda long oneshot. May or may not be incest. Ages altered so it can be viewed as an AU. Child!Itachi and Toddler!Sasuke moments.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#7 - Flaw

The clock read 9 in the evening. Sasuke had been pacing around for the past 20 minutes, abashed and worried that his brother hadn't arrived yet. Today was the 7th day, and Itachi was scheduled to arrive 3 hours ago.

Mikoto had prepared some tea to soothe both her Sasuke and Fugaku's spirits. She herself had taken 4 cups of tea already. She was more than concerned; she was scared, because Itachi was _never, ever _late.

Fugaku's brow was furrowed as he sat grimly on the tatami mats. He stared at his youngest son who was currently walking back and forth, face contorted into a nervous scowl. As the man of the house, he sighed impatiently and said in a strict voice, "Itachi _will_ be home soon. I'm sure he will be safe."

Sasuke stopped pacing and nodded despondently, taking a sit beside his mother. Mikoto poured herself her 6th cup of tea.

After 17 more excruciating minutes and 4 more cups of tea, there was a knock on the main door, and Sasuke raced towards the entrance and with a smile on his face, he opened the wooden door.

"Nii-san, I missed you!"

But he was greeted with an injured Chuunin who only shook his head dismally at him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#8 - Responsibility

"Sasuke, do you want some more tea?"

Mikoto frowned even more when her son sniffled and the tea cup lay untouched in her hands. It truly was saddening, to find out that Itachi took it upon himself to stay with the enemy while his comrades escape to Konoha and tell them of what's happened.

Sasuke had burst into tears once the Chuunin had told the family of the news. It had taken 3 cups of tea and a hug from his mother to keep from going over the edge of depression.

Fugaku was conversing seriously with the Chuunin, curious about what had happened to his son.

"The captor told us that if we don't come back with the specified amount of money and weapons within 3 days' time, he'd kill your son," the Chuunin said. At this, Fugaku told him, "Do me a favor and call a meeting with the Hokage and the Head clans of this village. Please tell them immediately."

The Chuunin left in a wisp of smoke and Sasuke and Mikoto looked expectantly at Fugaku.

All Fugaku could do was shake his head as he stood up and told his family to get some sleep. Mikoto obliged but Sasuke wouldn't budge from the spot where he was sitting.

"Sasuke, please, you look very tired, please get some sleep."

"Tou-san, is nii-san going to be okay?"

"… Sasuke, get some sleep."

At this, Sasuke ran off to his room, sobbing softly as he knew that there was no point in arguing with his father. Mikoto sighed and patted Fugaku on the back. Both had strangely felt their eyes prickle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#9 - Silence

Sasuke kept perfectly still in his bed, tears still flowing from his obsidian eyes. His parents had gone on that meeting of theirs, and he had been left alone to sleep.

He was aware that his brother was in danger. He knew that it would be a long time before he would see Itachi again. He wished he didn't have such an analytical mind at a young age.

"Nii-san, what are you doing right now?"

He fell asleep a few minutes later.

When he woke up, there was something wrapped around his waist. He raised his head and glanced at the wall clock which currently read 3:30 in the morning. His tears had already dried up and he was about to pry his mother's arm off his body when suddenly he noticed that the figure hugging him smelled faintly of blood and sweat and was unusually lean and muscular.

He turned around rapidly and found himself face to face with the pale face of his older brother, coagulated blood still present on his brow.

"Nii-san, is that you?"

Sasuke reached up to touch Itachi's cheek and he did so with fervor. It was warm and cold at the same time, and Sasuke couldn't help but pinch the skin so he could reassure himself that this was not an illusion or a dream.

Itachi flinched and he cracked open one eye.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Let your brother sleep for a while, I just got home half an hour ago," he said monotonously, yawning quite widely.

Sasuke kept quiet and slept comfortably that night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC

* * *

Leave some love? xDD Tell me anything, your favorite parts, any advice, all that schmooze... ^^


	4. Shi

A series of ItaSasu fluff drabbles. Can also be viewed as a kinda long oneshot. May or may not be incest. Ages altered so it can be viewed as an AU. Child!Itachi and Toddler!Sasuke moments.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#10 - Bandage

"Itachi, I wish you had contacted us first upon your arrival."

It had been a 3 days since the incident, and all was particularly well. Itachi had killed his captor and had fled immediately back to Konoha. His comrades, however, upon arrival at the enemy's hideout, were shocked that no one was there except for a decapitated head in the middle of the room. Itachi had already disposed of the body.

"I was tired," came the dry reply.

"Very well then, do see to it that you don't repeat that mistake the second time. Your fellow teammates were horrified with the present you left for them in the hideout."

"It was either the enemy's head or mine."

Fugaku sighed and went back to his bedroom to relax a little. He was just contented that Itachi had gotten home safely.

Itachi sipped his tea and sighed audibly. He did kill the enemy, but not without gaining a few bruises. His head was still throbbing, and that big 4-inch long cut on his stomach was beginning to bleed again.

"Sasuke, could you get me the first aid kit?"

"Sure, nii-san!"

Sasuke came back with a white box in hand and he placed it on the table, looking at his now shirtless brother who was removing the bandages on his torso.

The bandages were soaked with blood by the time Itachi was finished unwrapping himself. Sasuke stared at him worriedly.

"Hand me the new bandages, Sasuke."

And he did so hurriedly. Needless to say, Sasuke spent the entire morning in his bed, still feeling nauseous after encountering so much blood from a family member.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#11 - Dinner

Itachi stared blankly at the note on the dining table. He and Sasuke had just come home from the market after buying some vegetables for the weekend.

_Itachi, your father and I will attend a small gathering sponsored by the Hyuuga clan. Please cook dinner for you and your brother. We might come home late so be sure to feed Sasuke and make sure he sleeps before 9 pm._

Sasuke stared at his older brother as he set down the groceries on the dining table. "Nii-san, what's it say?"

The older Uchiha handed the note to Sasuke as he walked towards the refrigerator. He checked its contents. Some pudding, a few vegetables and fruits, his mother's favorite pistachio ice cream, his father's prune juice and some milk. There was no meat at all.

Soon, he found himself taking out random vegetables and placing it on the counter.

"Nii-san, what are you going to cook?" Sasuke inquired. He had stood next to Itachi, standing on his toes as he tried to peep at what Itachi had gotten out.

"Are you okay with buttered vegetables and miso soup, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his face paler than before.

"Yep!" Sasuke yipped childishly. He then stepped backwards and sat on the stool beside the counter. It wasn't everyday Itachi cooked for him, heck, this was the only time Itachi would be in charge of dinner. He was curious as to how Itachi would fare in culinary arts. He was pretty sure that prodigies were good at everything.

After 15 minutes and 2 explosions later, Itachi and Sasuke had resorted to eating dinner at the Ichiraku ramen stall.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#12 - Ramen

"My, my, this is the first time an Uchiha ate at my stall, and not only some Uchiha but the 2 sons of the Clan Head too!"

Sasuke grinned happily at the old man before him. But before he could even tell his brother what he would like to eat, thin arms reached out to him and squeezed both his cheeks.

"Oh, he's so cute! You should come here every day!" Itachi chuckled silently as his younger brother pouted at the brown-haired girl.

"We'll have 2 bowls of miso ramen please," Itachi handed the menu back to the owner.

"Okay then, coming right up!"

Their bowls were served to them almost instantly. The owner, who had just sent his daughter to deliver some ramen, faced his 2 customers and said, "I'm Teuchi by the way, the owner of this shop. That girl before was my daughter, Ayame."

The 2 Uchihas nodded silently at him.

"I'm really flattered that 2 Uchihas came to my shop. You can get seconds for free!"

"Thanks, Teuchi-san," Sasuke mused out, smiling widely at the old man. Itachi merely nodded and gave a vague beam.

"Although you came, I'm also a bit worried _he_ didn't come tonight," Teuchi though aloud, rubbing his chin.

"He?" Itachi inquired.

"Ah, he's a regular customer here. He's about your age too!" he patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "He's a blonde kid with strange marks on his cheeks."

"Ah, him." The older Uchiha nodded, took a peek at the clock beside the menu and went back to eating his ramen.

Sasuke looked at his brother curiously. Maybe he knew of this blonde boy. "Nii-san, do you know him?"

"I'll tell you at home, otouto. For now, just eat your food. We need to get home in 15 minutes."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC

* * *

Leave some love??? And more advice???


	5. Go

A series of ItaSasu fluff drabbles. Can also be viewed as a kinda long oneshot. May or may not be incest. Ages altered so it can be viewed as an AU. Child!Itachi and Toddler!Sasuke moments.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#13 - Dance

Mikoto tugged at her husband's sleeve for the nth time that night. She had wanted to dance with Fugaku for the past 20 minutes, but sadly, he wouldn't even oblige.

"Anata, please just enjoy yourself for the night?" she pleaded quietly, making puppy eyes at her husband.

"I _am_ enjoying myself," Fugaku replied, brushing non-existent dust off his sleeve.

"But you haven't even smiled _once_."

Mikoto then extended her arms and pinched the cheeks of her stoic husband, forcing him to smile. She pouted immaturely when Fugaku gently wrenched her hands from his face.

"Don't be so childish, Mikoto."

"Don't be so serious, Fugaku. Dance with me!"

"I do not want to dance."

Mikoto nudged him and pecked his nose. "The music will move you well, you know."

Fugaku wrinkled his nose and said, "The music moves me well, but it moves me _ugly_."

But nevertheless, Fugaku agreed after Mikoto whispered something in his ear and they both waltzed awkwardly on the dance floor for a long, long time.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#14 – Nighttime Bath pt. 1

The sound of water running from the tap caught Itachi's attention. He frowned slowly and made his way to the bathroom in a brisk walk. He especially told Sasuke that bath time was not until 20 minutes later, when he had finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Sasuke, didn't I tell you to wait for me?" Itachi said gently as he caught sight of a nude Sasuke playing with his face in front of the mirror.

"I was only preparing the bath water, nii-san!"

"Then why do you lack appropriate clothing?"

"Oh, I just felt hot, that's all."

Itachi looked incredulously at his little brother. It was almost December, and the temperature was near freezing right now. Sasuke smiled widely at him and said, "I'll wait for you here, nii-san!"

It was the smile that convinced the older Uchiha to resume his cleaning, and he finished it in only six minutes because he felt somehow motivated. He went back to the bathroom with a tiny, tiny smile on his face.

"Sasuke, you still there?" he asked monotonously. The shower curtain was covering the bathtub, and Itachi could see no silhouette of his brother. He furrowed his brow a little and started stripping down, calling out to Sasuke once again.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in."

Stark naked, Uchiha Itachi slid aside the curtain, expecting a splash on the face and a familiar melody of laughter. There was none.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

#15 – Nighttime Bath pt. 2

"I tricked ya, didn't I?"

A guffaw sounded and Sasuke splashed about the bathtub. Behind him was Itachi, chuckling along with him.

"You need to eat more, Sasuke. I never knew you could fit into the towel hamper," Itachi grinned teasingly as he reached for the shampoo. He was greeted by a grunt from his brother, and he responded with a loud _squelch_ from the bottle.

He put an amount on Sasuke's hair and lathered it up until it was foamy before doing it to himself. Sasuke stayed silent at this, like he always did. Bath time for him was precious, more precious than tomatoes and hugs and kisses from his mother.

It always made him feel as if his nii-san would _never, ever_ leave him.

They lounged about the warm water for about half an hour or more, not noticing that their parents were way off schedule and were late for their own self-proclaimed curfew. Itachi was tenderly rubbing Sasuke's back, contemplating over a few thoughts he had in mind.

"Nii-san," the younger Uchiha muttered, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Itachi smiled softly, and this time, he let his smile grow wide until it reached his ears.

"Always, Sasuke. Always."

And they stayed like that for a very long time.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC

* * *

It has been a long time since I updated, and I apologize. :D I am back and will be updating regularly now. Leave a review?


End file.
